1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a system and a method of capacity planning, and particularly, to a system and a method of multi-objective capacity planning in the panel manufacturing industry.
2. Description of Related Art
In recent years, the conventional cathode ray tube (CRT) products have been gradually replaced by thin film transistor (TFT) liquid crystal displays (LCDs). TFT-LCD manufacturers have to increase their production capacities to fulfil the increasing market demand.
The capacity planning in TFT-LCD panel manufacturing industry has to balance between multiple objectives. For example, the business sector expects to maximize the throughput, while the production sector focuses on the effective utilization of glass substrate.
Accordingly, how to obtain an appropriate multi-objective capacity planning is one of the major issues in today's TFT-LCD panel manufacturing industry.